I'm A Speedrunner 10
I'm A Speedrunner 10 was the final I'm A Speedrunner tournament. IAS 10 was a Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games tournament and was the first IAS tournament to be based on two developers at the same time. Current Progress ▼The sign up for the tournament began on June 1, 2015 and the tournament's official start date was June 15, 2015 (Australia). It was delayed to a day later however. :►The draw has been done and 32 people are now matched up. ► Round 1 started on June 16, 2015 and ended on July 8th, 2015 (Australian Central Standard Time) ► Round 2 started on July 8th, 2015 and the deadline was on July 18th, 2015. The Round was delayed for two days however due to some events revolving around a few matches. ► Round 3 started on July 20th, 2015 and ended on July 28th, 2015. The draw can be seen here ▼ The Grand Final was to be streamed live on YouTube on August 1st, 2015 but was delayed until August 15th, 2015, two weeks later. :► The live stream version of the Grand Final only shows two competitors out of the four who were to compete due to various reasons. The edited version had footage from all four competitors. Special Rules These are the rules that apply specifically to IAS 10. For the general rules, see General IAS Rules. Match Editing/Uploading Due to repeated incidents of match videos being deleted in previous tournaments, any and all match footage will be uploaded by both host and co-hosts as a prevention measure. Competitors are still responsible for recording gameplay footage and commentary and can edit the speedruns if they wish, but all hosts are able to edit your speedruns for you if you send them your gameplay footage. The Games The games to be played in IAS 10 are any and all games developed by either Naughty Dog or Insomniac. This means that any game developed by these developers can be played in the tournament. However, any games not developed by these two developers, by name, does not count. This means that: *If the game was made by the same company under a different name OR *If the game was developed by people who previously worked at Naughty Dog or Insomniac Games ...these games do not count and cannot be played in the tournament. Compulsory Games While any game made by Naughty Dog and Insomniac are the allowed games in IAS 10, competitors are required to have the following games and be able to play them: *Spyro the Dragon *Spyro 2 *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Crash Team Racing If you do not have all the game listed, you can ask one of the hosts and they will provide you with the ones you need, including both NTSC and PAL versions. Make sure to ask your opponent which version of the game they are using before you start the speedrun so that you both are playing the same version. There can be notable speed differences between versions as well as the hardware/software they are runned on. Doing this beforehand will help ensure that all competitors are playing the same game at the same speed. If you start the speedrun without making sure you have the same version, you cannot ask for a rematch. Note that these are disc images so if you wish to play them on a physical console, you'll need to burn the disc. It's recommended that you use an emulator instead such as ePSXe (PS1). If you feel your opponent and you will have significant differences of speed in your games, and you can't change this, you can arrange a longer draw time prior or during the speedrun with them. No player has any obligation to do this. Draws The draw times are similar to IAS? Nein! and IAS 9 but this time the draw time will a fixed at 4 seconds no matter what Round the match takes place in. An exception is if players arrange before or during the speedrun to change the draw time with their opponent. Players have no obligation to do this. A timer may be placed in the video by the hosts to help clarify whether or not the match can be declared a draw. Competitors can request a timer to be added to the video as well. Recurring Games If a competitor plays a game more than twice in the tournament and they ask their opponent(s) to do the same game again, they don't have to play the game. This means that opponents cannot force them to play the game. Similarly if all competitors in the match have all equally played the same game twice, they cannot play that game and have to choose one that they haven't played twice. If competitors are having problems agreeing to a game to play, they can request a Randomization and have one chosen for them at random. There are a few rules that determine what games are placed in the draw however. *If competitors want a randomisation between... **...Compulsory games, players can agree to include any number of compulsory games in the draw. Typically this should be one compulsory game each, or it could be a random draw of all 7 compulsory games. ***If there are any compulsory games that has been done twice by all competitors involved, they will be excluded from the draw. An exception is if the person who chose the game that hasn't been done twice makes a decision to allow their opponent to pick a game that has been done twice for the draw, but they have no obligation to do this. ***However, If both players have played their picked games twice before, their randomisation is on equal footing, this includes with non-compulsory games that have been done twice. **...Non-compulsory games, games requested by the competitors will be used in the draw. ***If there are any non-compulsory games that has been done twice by all competitors involved, you will either have to do the game that hasn't been done twice by either of you or choose a different game. An exception is if the person who chose the game which hasn't been done twice makes a decision to allow their opponent to choose a game for the draw despite it being done twice before, but they have no obligation to do this. ***However, If both players have played their picked games twice before, their randomisation is on equal footing, this includes with compulsory games that have been done twice. **...Compulsory and non-compulsory games, a draw involving compulsory games only will be done. This is because compulsory games take priority over non-compulsory in this scenario. An exception is if the person who chose the compulsory game makes a decision to allow their opponent to pick a non compulsory game for the draw, but they have no obligation to do this. Confirmed Players Round 1 Group A ** For the first 2 weeks of Round 1, LukeRF44 was unresponsive to COOLPRO195 as well as the rest of the competitors. In the 3rd week of Round 1, Luke was around, but COOLPRO was having problems with his internet. On the final days of Round 1, LukeRF44 told his opponent he was going to a festival, just as COOLPRO had fixed his internet. LukeRF44 would not get back until the next week, and so the hosts decided to give COOLPRO the win as they deemed him much more responsive and therefore deserving of the win over LukeRF44. LukeRF44 was not even given the 2 points for losing, which meant he had 10 points; and COOLPRO with 12 points, became the runner up of Group A. Group B * TheStoryGuy dropped out. Group C * StardustNova dropped out and was replaced by Stibnitive from Group F. Due to circumstances for both Gamesendy and Stibnitive having technical problems and StardustNova dropping out so close to the Round 1 deadline, this Group got some additional time to do their matches. It didn't matter though, as Gamesendy and Stibnitive never raced each other in the end. Due to Gamesendy and Stibnitive only having 2 points each, neither of them were considered deserving of a Round 2 place, so only Manaidr qualified from the group. Also, due to the fact that Stardust dropped out and not everyone has done a match with him, any points earned from doing a match with him were negated to make it fair for others to earn the same max amount of points for three people. Group D * Darkflame78100 dropped out. Due to the fact that Darkflame dropped out and not everyone did a match with him, any points earned from doing a match with him were negated to make it fair for others to earn the same max amount of points for three people. Group E Group F * Stibnitive was moved to Group C. Group G * DigitalMasterpieces & Heydavid17 dropped out and quit, respectively. Group H Round 2 Round 2 was planned to be a matchup between winners and runners-up from adjacent groups in descending order. For example, the winner of Group A would go up against the runner-up of Group B, and the runner-up of Group A would go up against the winner of Group B and so on. After some discussion, it was switched back to how it worked in previous IAS tournaments with the process of a random draw between people who are advancing. Qualified Players * Originally, Supster131 was drawn to race the Group C runner up. Stibnitive and MrGamesendy, who were after more than a week still yet to do a match to decide this spot, were to be replaced. The suitable replacement was LukeRF44. Supster131 was very against facing LukeRF44, and deemed it unfair seeing as that his original draw was much easier. Meanwhile, Morgan was having problems doing his speedrun against Todd more than a week and a half after Round 2 had started. Todd said he was fine with racing Luke, especially as, unlike Morgan, Luke was happy to race Todd in CTR, which Morgan did not agree with. And so Luke replaced Morgan. Morgan came back a few hours later, finally setup. Morgan's choice for a game to speedrun with Todd was originally either Crash Bandicoot 1 or 2 (before Todd requested a randomisation and got Spyro 2), and as Supster wanted to do Crash 2, it seemed fair to pair them up and do a Crash 2 speedrun the following day, which would be the last speedrun of Round 2. The following day, Morgan did the run but apparently ragequit the speedrun according to Supster. While some other people said that Supster was entitled to just go through to Round 3 now, Supster felt obliged to finish an actual speedrun with someone. Supster had earlier done a draw of the remaining willing Round 1 competitors who came third and had at least 4 points for whom he would race. This draw revealed CherokeeGuy45. Supster raced CherokeeGuy for the last Semi-Final spot. However, it would later be revealed that Supster had cheated against Morgan by having Heydavid17 play for him. Semi-Finals *Heydavid17 played for Supster131. Grand Final The Grand Final was a run of two games instead of one. Unlike the other matches in the tournament, the objectives were to be partly determined based on what games were picked as proposed by Ratchet5 with the idea of balancing the length of both games so they were of a similar duration. The games, objectives, and other details for the match were: The Grand Final was also planned to be streamed live by competitors through Twitch and then said streams to be re-streamed on the tournament channel on YouTube. However, due to a number of issues including technical problems and availability of competitors, the stream was delayed for about three weeks. At the end of all that ensued, the Grand Final stream was composed of three competitors but only two were able to stream. Supster apparently was having his internet worked on that day and was recording his footage offline while Luke wasn't available that day due to personal reasons and did a post-recording of his run. The stream went without a hitch and had a rather interesting development near the end of it. A rather unexpected twist occurred at the end in which Heydavid17, who was in the Skype call, boasted that he was playing for Supster the entire time. Supster later confirmed this, saying that IAS 10 is a failure. DessertMonkeyJK was very upset that Supster, as a host of the tournament, would do this as he was happy enough that the stream occurred and IAS 10 would come to a sound closing. DessertMonkeyJK and a number of other competitors agreed that Supster should be disqualified for cheating and does not receive a rank of 4th place as he did not earn it fairly. Due to Supster being a host and a conflict of interest, he was excluded from making this decision. Category:I'm A Speedrunner Tournaments